Another Renesmee
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: Jalice! Alice's impossible wish becomes a dream come true but what price will she pay for it? Pregnancy fic! better than summary! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Another Renesmee

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or its saga

Chapter 1 - baseball, lost and found and a very pretty princess

Alice's pov

"Jasper, have you seen my baseball cap?" I mumbled distractedly as I rummaged through the overstuffed closet in our bedroom, Jasper was downstairs watching tv with Emmet and Bella, but i knew he'd hear me.

" no, haven't seen it" he responded and then a second later he was beside me sifting through our dresser, we searched for about five minutes then, disappointed I gave up and went to sit on the end of the bed.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to use on of your other eight hundred hats," Jasper said with an amused edge to his voice, " here wear this one" he said tossing me a Christmas tree green hat with silver glitter that said "Alice" in big letters.

" sorry Jazz, but Im pretty sure everyone knows my name and its August I don't really think that pine needle green is appropriate." I smiled and threw it back to him, and he shoved it back into the drawer, Jasper gave up too then and joined me on the bed.

A sharp call of "hey could you two hurry up!" Sounded from outside, Rosalie, no doubt and then Edward's voice

"Alice is missing her hat",he replied calmly,"and besides it's not like were going anywhere so what's the big rush?"

Rosalie stifled an angry hiss and slammed the door to the house shut on her way in.

I was distracted and jumped a little when Jasper said

" look out here comes the most spoiled half-vampire in existence" he smirked a little at the end.

Not five seconds later , Renesmee came running in, her extremely long curls almost brushing the ground behind her, she had a little magic wand with a star on the end and she was crazily waving it around singing "I'm the princess, I'm the princess!" Over and over in her sweet little voice. she had a hat on her head that I knew was my baseball cap, she must have been using it as a tiara, Renesmee made it acrossed the room and to the bed she said in a higher voice

" I'm the princess, so you must bow to me." Jasper and I both did as we were told and bowed our heads and he whispered to me

" I never thought the day would come when I would take orders from a three year old.", I grinned and Renesmee smacked Jasper in the head with her wand and giggled.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked with amusement and I smiled when I saw her answer in a vision

" I don't know, but as a princess I'm awowed to wack my uncul Jazz-per in the head wib my wand if I want." She finished in her cute little kid voice.

"Fine, but as your uncle im allowed to tickle you until your "tiara" falls off."he said with a wink to me. Within two minutes my baseball cap was on the floor and Renesmee was laughing like a crazy person. I could tell that Jasper was having just as much fun as she was and they would've continued for a while but Renesmee yawned and signaled that it was time for her nap. I put my baseball cap on my head and scooped up a protesting, but sleepy looking Renesmee in my arms and began to carry her down the staircase with Jasper following me, his baseball cap in is his hand. Renesmee yawned again and her eyes started to close as I made it down the stairs, walking slowly so she wouldn't bounce around.

"Goodnight, Renesmee" I said and was joined by Jasper half a second later

"Night,night" she yawned and I handed her to Jacob, who held her out for a moment so Bella and Edward could both give her a kiss and then he curled her into his chest as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, she was asleep.

" throw it to Japan!" I heard the shout of Emmett, in the outfield as Bella stepped up to the plate, and the strike of lightning light up the evening sky. I gave it a good hard, but fair throw to Bella, because this was her first Cullen baseball game, well not her first game but the first one she had actually participated in. My team was winning, I was so happy and every time Jasper passed me, him going to the outfield and me to the infield and vice versa I stuck my tounge out at him and he would smirk at me. My team was Emmet, Esme, and Edward, and the other was Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella. Renesmee was going to the reservation with Jacob for the weekend so we played until around three in the morning,the thunderstorm lasted all day the next day too and Jasper and I decided to partake in a popular Cullen rainy day pastime, although it was usually more of an Emmet and Rosalie thing.

A/N ok hope you guys liked the first chapter plz go easy on me a bit cause this is my first twilight story other than that I hope you enjoyed and plz Review!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- Father daughter bonding

Alice's POV

Renesmee was running around in her pajamas and slippers, bouncing contiuisily, "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried grabbing at Edward's arm and pointing furiously at the window. I knew what was going on and so did everyone else, I had a vision last week that today would be the first snow of the year.  
>Renesmee had never seen snow before since we had moved to Madrid, Spain for the last year and Rensmee was now the size and intellengence ( if not more) of a human three year old. Edward Scooped her up into his arms and in one swift, smooth motion flew out the door and tossed Renesmee into a big snow bank. She giggled and shook the snow out of her hair and jumping to her feet grabbed some snow, stuck it together and flung it at edward. He ducked and it flew over his head and struck a tree behind him. "cheater!" I teased and shouted at him from the doorway where I was watching the scene play out. Edward pushed Renesmee in the snow and scooped up a handful of snow then flung it at me, I side stepped a eightith of a second before it hit me and victorious stuck out my tounuge at him. Bella, Rose, Esme, Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting for the day, looking for the best places to be inconspicious and find the best prey, we had just moved to the busy city of syracuse, New York and even though the main city was very busy if you lived in the countryside like we did it was rather peaceful. There were mounds of puffy snow everywhere, the packy kind, and much more on the way according to my visions. Lake ontario was about forty miles north of this town and this seemed to be where the clouds liked to dump all the water they had evaporated from the lake. Jacob was loving it here, it was more like Forks climate than Madrid had ever been and he had never fully adapted to spanish like everyone else had, in the live of a vampire at least us cullens, it wasn't battle of the sexes to see who was smarter, it was battle of the speices and we had the werewolves beat in just about everything except of course eating and sleeping and tanning. So it was me, Edward, Carisle, Renesmee and Jacob, Carlisle was at Crouse Hospital and Jacob was still trying to rearrange his room. I sighed and wondered when Jasper and the rest of my family would be home, i needed to talk to Jasper, there was something eating away at me in the back of my head and I couldn't talk to anyone but him about it.<p>

OK END OF CHAPTER 2 SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT YA KNOW LIFE, ANYWAY MERRY XMAS TO EVERYONE OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS IF YOU PREFER THAT, WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT AND YAY ME I GOT A WIRELESS KEYBOARD FOR MY KEYBAORD AND WHILE I'M SURE NO ONE CARES IT MEANS MORE UPDATES FOR YOU SO BE EXCITED! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! P.S. REVIEWS ARE LIKE PRESENTS WITH AMAZING BOWS SO PLEASE SEND ME ONE ( THE BEST PART ABOUT REVIEWS: NO FIGHTING WITH THE TAPE DISPENSER!)  
>LOVE, BECCA<p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 - Jacob trouble

Alice's POV

Jacob had finished arranging his room by now, it was the furthest one from Mine and Jasper's because I didn't want to be blind constantly or deal with the dog smell. I was in our room arranging earrings on the dresser, pairing them up and putting them on the earring tree, I sighed, this wasn't how I had envisioned my afternoon. Jasper and the others were still out hunting and my shopping trip with Renesmee had been postponed because she wanted to go iceskating with Jacob. I couldn't blame her, I was just dissapointed.

Edward was working on a new piece downstairs on the piano, it was soft and sweet, with a few harmony's that he and Bella woul;d hum when they put nessie to sleep at night. I went on with sorting my earrings as I listened to Edward's song. Normally I would hum along with it but today I just didn't feel like it, something felt different and I didn't know why.

It was nearly ten when Jacob and Nessie got home, I was angry, Jacob didn't own her, I barely ever got anytime to spend with her during the week because of school and now he's taking her for countless hours on the weekends!  
>I snarled and Stomped down the stairs, from the looks of her future Jacob planned on taking her tomorrow as well!<br>Edward took Nessie up to bed and I walked into the kitchen where Jacob was already.  
>He looked up at me as if I was crazy when I walked close enough so I was withen only a foot of him and crossed my arms accrossed my chest.<br>"It's not fair that you get to take Nessie all the time!" I hissed aat him " everyone deserves to get to spend time with her ya know not just you!" "Just because you imprinted on her doesn't mean tha you're the most important person in her life!" I conitued yelling at him "And if you think for even one second that she even loves you at-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, Jacob had phased and flung himself at me. he Snarled and tried to grab my leg with his teeth. I flew over him but he moved so fast and I couldn't see him coming he and he sank his teeth into my hip and slammed me to the floor. Edward and Renesmee were downstairs in an instant and Edward came to an agressive crouch in front of me and snarled a Jacob and ordered Rensemee upstairs, I agreed with him, the last thing that needed to happen was Renesmee to get hurt because of jacob's lack of self control.

Renesmee looked scared but did as she was told and ran upstairs to her room, Jacob looked into Edward's eyes then and rushed through the door and outside into the falling snow. Edward relaxed and helped me up.

" are you ok, Alice?" he asked

" yes, I'm fine." I mumbled after I found my voice then I hurryed out of the room, Edward was curious I could tell but I could see he wouldn't press, at least not tonight. Edward followed me and I turned suddenly

"Edward" I paused and sighed "please don't mention anything ,.].,about this to the rest of the family, especailly Jasper."

"I'm not sure what this was about but I trust you." he sighed " I'm going to make sure Renesemee has gone to bed."

I went upstairs to mine and Jasper's room, I was angry but not at jacob at myself, it was fueled by something I hadn't felt in a long time, not since I was a human.

Jealously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The conversation

Alice's POV

Jasper and the rest of the family had returned from their hunting trip now and he came up to our room, where I was laying on the bed staring , blankly at nothing. I was haunted by the fact that I was feeling jealousy, it was something I'd never in my entire exienstance encountered before, pehaps once in my human life I had but I can't remember that anyway so it's not worth spending time trying to remember.

Jasper smiled as he came in, kissing me on the cheek and then laying next to me on the bed, he didn't seem to sense my feelings right away which was weird for him, being an empaith and all. It didn't matter empaith powers working or not he knew me too well to not notice my chance in additude and it only took him a minute to relieze that something had happened while he was gone.

I can't tell him what happened beweteen me and Jacob because he would just freak out and that was the last thing I needed right now.

I broke my staring contest with nothing and sat up, Jasper looked me in the eyes

" what's wrong Alice, what happened while I was gone?" he questioned in a concered voice, with a slight edge of sispicion to it.

" nothing" I lied quickly, but knew I'd have to do better than just that " my shopping day today with Renesmee was cancled." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

I looked away quickly and sighed, Jasper sat up now

" acautlly, your right something is bothering me" I said not sure how to word it quite but I figured it had to come out sometime so why not now,  
>" I- I, feel like Jealous of Jacob, or something" I spoke quickly slurrng my words together in a rush.<p>

"It's almost like I feel possisive of Renesmee or something, like she's mine to be possisive of or ... or something." I finished then stared at the bed ashamed of myself and unable to meet Jasper's most likey, ashtonished and discouraged eyes.

" It's like I WANT her to be mine to be possisive of." I finished again my voice begininng to quiver.

Jasper hadn't said a word and that made it even worse, I was sure he would be embarresed by my revelation, as if I wasn't embarassed enough for both of us.

" and I know it's not right because oviosuly Nessie isn't mine, and she never will be and it's so stupid to think that she ever could be or to hold out hope that I could ever have someone like her in my life, and I'm a bad person because Jacob is her imprinter and I shouldn't come inbeweteen that and Bella and Edwar-" He cut off my hysterrics with a short but pasisionate kiss.

" Alice it's ok to feel that way." he spoke in a calming way, with a sense of reasurrance in his voice so I couldn't not believe him.

" Renesmee is a wonderful child, but I don't think your feeling possisve of her, or obessed with her," He contiued and I looked up at him for the first time. he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me onto his lap.

" I think you want a child of your own."

A/N OK EVERYONE WHAT DID YOU THINK? SEND ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME AND ALSO DON'T BE AFRIAD TO TELL ME MY SPELLING SUCKS AND SO DOES MY GRAMMAR, I'M A BIG GIRL I CAN TAKE IT. ANYWAY DID YOU LIKE JAPSER'S REACTION OR NOT, PLEASE TELL ME, I WAS JUST WINGING THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE AND DON'T WORRY ALL THE ANGST OF PREGNANCY AND AL THAT GOOD STUFF IS COMING VERY SOON, JUST NEED TO GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT OF THE WAY FIRST TO SET THE STORY. SORRY ABOUT THE EXCESSIVLY LONGGG AUTHOR NOTE AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

LOVE YOU ALL, BECCA


	5. Chapter 5

FIRST OF ALL I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS THIS ON STORY ALERT AND ESPICALLY WHO REVIEWS IT MAKES MY ENTIRE DAY TO HAVE SOMEONE CARE ENOUGH ABOUT MY WRITING TO TAKE TIME OUT OF THIER DAY TO CRITIQUE ME SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ALSO AN EXTRA EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO MARSHMELLOW FOR THIER VERRY LONG BUT EXTREMLY PLEASING REVIEW AND FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL ME ABOUT MY MISTAKES THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL ^.^ BECCA

Chapter 5- babysitting and a fuzzy vision

Alice's POV

Jasper had understood and that was something I hadn't expected, anyone to understand my feelings or think that I wasn't crazy for feeling them.

Jasper had arrange, without anyone else noticing, may I add, a trip down to La Push, to see Emily's son, Everest. It's a strange name, but anyone who has children with a werewolf is strange anyway.

Renesmee was tired from being out so late with jacob the other night, and plus I saw that she kept having nightmares about me and Jacob fighting from what she'd seen last night. Plus the fact the Renesmee had already seen Everest and she said he was cute, but Jasper had picked up on the waves of Jeaulousy coming off her when she got home. I guess she's not used to sharing the attetion.

I gladly volenteered to watch Renesmee while the others were away, and I was certain this is why Jasper had planned this, so I could get some alone time with Rensemee and hopefully stop the yearning for my dream that I knew could never be achieved.

The others had left a few minutes ago and I was starting Rensemee's breakfast, I hadn't cooked in a while, we sometimes took turns making nessie breakfast but mostly Esme does because she misses he son, she only had him for two days.

I've never reliezed before just quite how devastating that would be before now, having the most important thing in your life ripped away from you in the blink of an eye, and I could now see Rosalie's point as well, how it would make you bitter, wanting something that you knew you couldn't have.

I only hoped that I wouldn't turn that way, it wasn't what I wanted at all.

Renesmee came down stairs and I sat her breakfast, toast with jelly and an orange, her favorite fruit, on the table. She was in her favorite pajamas and slippers that had ballerinas on them, I had a vision the second she sat down at her place at the table, I saw a fuzzy, faint outline that looked like a little kid eating something that looked like an apple slice, but there was something strange about this child,

Blood red eyes.

A/N THE END OF THIS CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET INTO THE PREGNANCY I THINK/HOPE SEND ME REVIEWS! LOL - TILL NEXT TIME BECCA


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- first indication

Alice's POV

The vision had frightened me because a child with bloodred eyes could only mean one thing,

someone in our family would create an immortal child. we had had enough trouble with the volturi we didn't need anymore

I had shaken it off, but not before Renesmee had noticed,

" whats wrong Aunt Alice?" she looked at me with concern, " was your vision scary?" she asked

"no, it was fine just took me by surprise is all." I lied smoothly,

"what was it about?" she asked curiously

I heasitated for a moment then said the first thing that popped into my head " Jacob's going to come by in a little while and you'll finally beat him at Candyland"

I lied then hoped it came true because I had to talk to jacob I still hadn't apoligized to him for the way I flipped out on him a few days ago because he was spending a lot of time with Renesemee and I got jealous, I still wasn't sure why exactly I had been jealous of him, but my only guess was as jasper had said, I wanted a child of my own, but if that happened then I must have started to remember my human life, then I remebered something else, I had wanted a child, very badly, ever since I was thirteen I had desperatly wanted one, but being in the aslyum had kept me from having that wish granted,

perhaps it was for the best but again in that moment I felt that surge of longing,

And with no further warning I was plunged my past.

A/N I KNOW VERY SHORT CHAPTER FOR A VERY LONG WAIT BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE LOTS MORE VERY SOON NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OF ALICE'S PAST WHICH MY MIND WITH MITICULOSLY MAKE UP[ AS I GO ALONG. OH WELL UNTIL THEN

ADIOS, Y BUENAS NOCHES 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the past comes back to haunt you

Alice's POV

I was very young, about six or seven and something very werid had just happened I was sitting in class and everything was fine, then all of a sudden I couldn't see the board, or the book infront of me, I could only see the cafeteria catching fire and the flames blowing around the room closer and closer to the entrance where the classrooms were, I grabbed the fire alarm and pulled it and the teacher sent me to the office and then I had gotten suspened for my actions and I can remember going home and trying to explain why I had done it tp my parents, but they didn't believe me, nobody did, it happened twice more in the next two weeks and my parents and teachers grew more and more frustrated with me. Finally my father decied it would be best to put me in a mental aslyum, where I could get the " help" I needed.

I didn't understand what was happening, my parents had told me this was a place where I would have fun with people just like me, I had believed them stupidly thinking that it was like a summer camp but all long, I didn't have to go to school so everything was fine for a while. until I reliezed that they had lied to me and I was never going to get out of here, my parents never came to visit me, I relieze now they must have been embarresed by me. So they just abandon me there, in a place filled with crazy people, some violent, some just downright insane;

people just like me, is what I replayed oer and over in my head.

The years went by and new people came in and old people died and some got to leave, I would try to get them to let me go home but they refused they gave me many tests every months asking me about my "visions" and making them sound ridicilious, like I really was a crazy little girl that some thearpy could change.

Finally I met this one girl, I remember her like she was standing right next to me, she was beatuiful, Shoulder length brown hair, green, gray eyes, tanned complecion, average height, about a good four inches taller than me at the time, she was fourteen, her name was Raina but she had this thing about her she was fairly skinny except her stomach, it bulged out and was abnormally hard, I relized only after a long think that she must be pregnant, I had never seen a pregnant woman before, well I had seen them but I had never reliezed they were pregnant and not just fat.

I was nine at the time, we became fast friends being the only two young girls in the aslyum, she was put here for being unstable, they had called it, however she had never lost it around me, she was just an unfournate girl that was out for revenge was what I had concluded after I had heard her stories.

She had gotten pregnant by a man age 30, but nobody had known that he had raped her when she was thirteen, they all thought that the father was a boy a year older than her, which would've been acceptable, and even normal at that time. she had found the man that had rapped her and killed him with her father's shot gun. that's what had landed her in here, I told her my stories and

then something big happened, something that would change my life and how I saw myself,

She believed me.

Nobody had ever belived that my visions were real and that I wasn't just crazy and that this was the proper place for me.

We were friends for 4 months after that day, then Raina went into labor, everything was ok, or so they thought, but she just wasn't strong enough to do it, turns out she had early stages of turburloicious and she was very weak, she had never shown weakness or said anything about it, I now understood why, she had made it through so much that if she let her weakness show now it would be the end of her for sure.

Raina died on the 23 of september 1910, but brought a baby boy into the world, she didn't have time to name him before she died, but the last thing she said was

"Alice- take care of him as if he was your own"

I promised her I would try my best and I did, his name was Rain after his mother and he had her brown hair but a pair of wide blue eyes all his own.

I loved him like he was my own son, just as I had promised Raina, but then just a week after his birth they took him from the nurses in the aslyum and put him in an adoption center I was told.

I cried more the day they took him then the day Raina died and the day I relized I was here forever combined, because I loved Rain.

I loved everything about him and I would never be the same after that day, as I got older I love for babies grew and grew and at the age of thirteen I was completly I wanted to bear my own children, but how can someone in an asylumm have children?

exactly they can't, then once I was changed to a vampire I learned that was impossible then too, by then though I didn't really remember my human life and all those long years of longing were behind me and within a week I had forgotten them completly as the vemon burned away everything I had ever known.

I opened my eyes as a newborn vampire for the first time and then the vision ended with a jolt.

A/N OK GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE AHEAD OF TIME HOPE THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER... ANYONE STILL THERE?  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 - Everest news and rising temps

Alice's POV

I came out of my past then and Renesmee was looking at me with scared eyes,

"Your back, what happened?" she asked, her voice squeaky with relief

before I could answer her there was a slam of the door and the family came in, Jacob in the lead then the rest of the family following with Jasper at the end.

" Hey nessie!" Jacob called sitting down and putting Nessie on his lap.

" let's play a new game!" she called happily and I was happy for once that Jacob had come and taken her attetion away from me, because I really just didn't know how I would even begin to explain or even come up with a good lie for blacking out like that.

Their voices became nothing but murmurs as Jasper came over and kissed me on the cheek,

I flashed a fake grin his way then, got to my feet, the last thing I wanted was to be sitting here, the spot where my past had come back to haunt me.

Jasper and I walked into the kitchen, hand in hand and listened to the rest of the family talk about Everest.

Esme said he was really adorable and big for his age, which didn't surprise me a bit considering he had werewolf genes

Rosalie went into greater detail, saying her had dark brown hair that had a wave forming at the top, with dark skin and deep blue eyes, he was exactly a month and a half as of today.

Rosalie had always wanted children, I had never understood exactly why she hadn't had any in her human life, she was 19 when she was changed like me, and she had a faiance and I was sure she had dated before then, so if she had really wanted children as badly as she does now that was her one and only chance.

After everyone had talked up Everest, they dispersed, Edward and Bella going into the living room to watch Renesemee and Jacob play candyland and I could tell that Jacob was enjoying it just as much as Nessie was. I thought what they had was sweet, a sort of big brother, little sister relationship, it was cute and just all fun and games now but it was bound to get more complicated once Reneseemee hit the teenage years. but we would deal with that when it happened.

I took jasper's hand and pulled him up to our room,

"I need to tell you something." I said in a quiet voice

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I continued,

" I had a vision today and I remembered my past, all of it up until I became a newborn." I told him in a rush,

He looked at me with surprise in his eyes, then smiled

" what was it like?, do you remeber your parents and your sister?" he questioned me some more

"yes" I answered hesitantly and then conitiued, " and I remembered Rain" I told him.

Jasper looked at me confusedly, I had never told him the story of Raina and Rain because i'd never remebered it before now.

I told him the whole story annd by the time I was finshed there were almost tears pricking my eyes, because the yearning for a child was so much stronger now.

Jasper looked me in the eyes

"It's okay, Alice, I'm sure he had a loving family and Raina is smiling down on you with him." he told me and I could tell he was trying to spread waves of hope and serenity to me, but I couldn't feel them, they just didn't work, they always had before.

I didn't understand what was going on, why it wasn't working, I just didn't feel the overwheling push of the feelings washing over me.

I didn't look up, still wrapped in my gloomy past when Japser kissed my exposed forehead,

then quickly withdrew, it shocked me, he was going to be rude and pull away from me when I needed him?

then he said something that slenced all the negitive and angry comments in my head.

" Youur burning hot." he whispered like he was afriad to say it out loud.

Then I felt it, like I was on fire, like my transformation had been, only worse, I hadn't reliezed that was possible but here I was so I guess it was.

I suddenly forced to squeeze my eyes shut as the fire rose higher and a red haze clouded every surface in my brain.

A/N OK THIS IS THE BEGINING OF IT, WHAT DID YOU THINK? JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW ON THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS SO UNTIL I START GETTING MORE... LIKE MAYBE 5 OR MORE I'M GOING TO FOCUS MORE ON MY DEGRASSI STORY!

THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE! - BECCA 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Heart Beat

Alice's POV

The Fire rose hotter still, and I struggled agianst it, using every bit of strength I had to just push it away and to be able to get my eyes to open..  
>My eyelids were so heavy, it seemed no matter how hard I pushed they would never again open.<p>

I could feel the heat grow so intense it would never fit inside me, I would just explode and all there would be was fire, just when I could quite litterly feel my brain begin to melt, the intense rush of heat stopped suddenly.  
>I was stunned and before I could competely comprehend what was happening the heat turned to extreme cold, like being frozen inside a glacier in the artic for a million years.<p>

And with the heat lifted my eyes flew open from the strength I was enstilling on them.

I heard someone breath a sigh of relief and then the cold was relased and I felt a cool hand on my forehead and I took a breath, gasping for air as though I depended on it.

I could finally see and I looked around, Carlisle had his hand agianst my forehead and Jasper had my left hand grasped firmly in both of his.

I could feel the pressure on it release, the odd part was I hadn't felt it before, any of it; their presences or my hand being squeezed, the voices that I knew must have been there.

Carlisle Noticed my consiousness and pulled his hand away slowly, still looking for an answer,

" Breath Normally Alice, slow, normal breaths." he told me in a calm, gentle voice.

Once I could finally get my breathing back under the speed of light he asked me a question, tentivilly though, like he wasn't sure I could speak.

"how do you feel?" he asked me. It was a pretty basic question but I didn't know where to start.

Finally I just said

" Normal, I guess, now but before it was so hot and then it was freezing cold and the most peculier thing was your hand felt cold to me." the last part came out as a meer whisper although I didn't think I had changed the pitch of my voice in the slightest.

Carlisle simply nodded, processing this information and then looked over at Jasper, who was staring intenetly into my eyes, he was concentrating so fiercly on it that I had to blink and break my gaze with his.

"Anything?" he asked Jasper who shook his head and with a defeated sigh said "no matter how hard I try I can't get into her head, I can't feel anything from her."

Then he turned to Edward who I hadn't even relized was there,

" nothing, I can't read anything in her mind." he said

"did you ever thing that maybe there's just nothing in there it feel or read, you know She isn't any Einstien." chimed Emmett from the couch Downstairs.

I could hear the slight hiss escape Jasper and then Esme's scolding

" Emmett, if you don't have anything helpful to say, then your imput really isn't needed right now."  
>Followed by Roaslie's snap of " This is serious Emmett, there isn't always a place for humor in life!"<p>

I took another breath and then as I released it there was a jolt it my chest. Like being tasered.

I could hear everyone in the house take a simotanious gasp and then Finally someone composed themself enough to voice the relization

My heart was beating.

A/N HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT, REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD ARE WELCOMED ALL THE SAME ( AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUTIVE CRITISM) OR IF YOU REALLY FEEL I SUCK THAT YOU NEED TO GET IT OFF YOUR CHEST THE REVIEW BUTTON IS FOR THAT TOO. I KNOW MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR NEED HELP BUT I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER IN A RUSH I HAVE MUCH TO DO ON MY BREAK AND THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN BUT YOU HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT WITH ME IN THE PAST SO HERE'S YOUR TREAT. OH WELL ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND ENJOY THE REST OF WINTER BREAK, WITH NO SNOW MAY I ADD,

LOVE, BECCA 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - tests and conception

Alice's POV

After the intinal shock of the moment of my heartbeat everyone seemed to go back to go back to their various tasks although you didn't need to be Jasper to feel all the anxitey and confusion in the house. It took only seconds for Carlisle to collect himself and become his very calm self. Jasper looked frightened and very worried, he had no more idea what was going on then I did.

" we need to do some tests to figure out anything." Said Carlisle

I could tell he was back into doctor mode and I tried to concentrate on what he was saying as best I could alothough it wasn't easy with all the worries flying around my brain, which suddenly seemed more crowded than usual.

The first test was me holding my breath for as long as I could which was about five minutes, much too long for a human, but not right for a normal vampire who should be able to hold their breath infinately without any trouble at all because they didn't need the oxygen like a human would.

The next test was eating a peice of human food. It was disgusting, it was as horrible tasting as I remembered and I had to spit it out because I couldn't swallow it, it was something humans find delicious appearntly it was a cupcake but it was way to sweet and tasted of glucose from a flower it was much to pastey and sweet for my taste.

I didn't know how any of these tests were helping Carlisle with anything but they must be telling him something useful or he wouldn't continue with them. The third and final test was a blood test. I had blood coursing through my veins, I never had remebered what they was like but i figurwed that's why it still felt abnormally warm in here, as though Jacob was only a few feet from you. After taking half a pint of blood Carlisle said I had type AB postive which is a rare blood type and after running it through a machine that I had forgotten the name to he could tell my body temperture.

90.3 degress farenheight,

14.2 degrees higher than a typical vampire and 10 degrees cooler than Nessie.

I put all the information together in my head from the tests we knew

1. my heart beats and I can go without breathing for only 5 minutes

2. I couldn't tolerate human food anymore than I ever could before

and 3. I had blood in my body and I had a high temperture for a vampire

but it wasn't so much this information that would prove what Carlisle would say next that would change my life forever it was the sudden change in my body that shocked me and made me gasp in surprise and fright, not pain however to my surprise because it was so strong.

It was a quick jolting vibration that started at my bellybutton and in less than a second could be felt at the tips of my fingers and toes, it happened and the second time it happened in a row Carlisle caught its origin with his stethoscope and with a look of extreme disbelief but certanity on his face lifted his head and loud enough to be head all around the house by everyone who was tensely waiting for his diginosis said in a tone of both confusion and knowledge,

Alice is Pregnant.

A/N very sorry for my 5 month break but ya know life anyways after next week (11-15) it's summer for me so you can expect at least two new chapters a week from me! sorry for the wait but I hope it was semi worth it, thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N OMG! IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE MY LAST UPDATE AND ALTHOUGH IM SURE THAT YOU ALL HATE ME WITH A BURNING PASSION BY NOW IF ANYONE IS STILL WILLING TO READ THIS STORY THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER UP BY 5:30 PM TOMORROW AFTERNOON! And if there isn't then you can all beat me with sticks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Disbelief

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, if I did Bella would whine less and Alice and Jasper would have way more sweet moments.

Everyone looked at Carlisle in disbelief, and silence fell over the house for what seemed like decades until Rosalie broke the silence.

"Please, there is no way that Alice could be pregnant! If there was a way for a vampire to conceive don't you think I would have found it by now?" She snorted, obviously angry and jealous just at the possibility that perhaps I was pregnant.

Another powerful kick rippled through my body, centering on my middle, maybe Carlisle was right, maybe I was pregnant. He hadn't been wrong about Renesemee when Bella and Edward came home from their honeymoon.

"How is this even possible?" Esme wondered aloud for all of us.

"Alice has been experiencing significant changes lately that differ from the traditional traits of vampire." Carlisle responded.

"Is it possible to say that she may not be a fully functioning vampire anymore?" Edward mused.

"I have never heard of such a thing, in all my years, Edward. Think about it can a transformation be completely reversed?" Carlisle bantered with Edward. "It just doesn't seem very likely at all."

"I'm not saying that Alice has become completely human again, I'm just saying that from looking at the data so far, I don't believe that she is completely unchanged and just mysteriously conceived a baby by pure chance." Edward was determined to have others see his viewpoint, he could be stubborn in this way I knew.

"Alice needs to-

"She shouldn't be allow-

"Alice doesn't need-

"Why can't Alice just-

Everyone started talking at once, and I could feel my temper rising

"Can everyone just stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could, which I soon learned was also not as fast as it used to be.

I didn't stop until I reached my favorite tree about fifteen miles from the house, and I was pleased to hear that nobody had followed me. I just sat listening to the silence, only being interrupted by the chirp of a bird or the flicking sounds of a squirrel's tail and it looked for nuts.

The quiet didn't last for long though, I could see that Jasper would come looking for me and I would allow him to. Moments later he appeared through the thicket of trees and bushes into my field of view. He was walking slowly, not running or even speed walking, he looked peaceful, more peaceful than I would have expected for someone who had just received news that their wife, whom he believed was infertile was pregnant.

I was grateful for his calmness because the last thing I wanted was to be back in the hectic environment of the Cullen house and to feel as though I was trapped by the doubt and disbelief of my family about my pregnancy. As I had sat in the silence I had to begin to believe more and more that I was in fact pregnant.

Jasper lept up into the tree I was in and sat next to me on the branch, he didn't say anything, just sat there looking out at nature. I felt calmed and reassured by his presence and I when /I summed up the courage I finally asked him, in almost a whisper;

"What do you think is happening to me?"

He was silent for a moment and then he spoke quietly, calmly and met my eyes as he said.

"I think you are turning into a hybrid."


End file.
